<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by AlocYrrehc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932389">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocYrrehc/pseuds/AlocYrrehc'>AlocYrrehc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But apparently he can sing about them, But only if you squint, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Armada's You're My Best Friend Flash Fiction Competition, Gen, Karaoke, Sirius Black can't talk about his feelings, Technically Also About A Book Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocYrrehc/pseuds/AlocYrrehc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black can't talk about his feelings, but apparently he can sing about them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>You're My Best Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship">DA_Friendship</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Book club</p><p>Thanks to my amazing alpha <strong>sophh</strong> who tried so hard to help me get my original idea off the ground. When it finally does, I’m dedicating it to you. </p><p>Unbeta’d all mistakes 1000% mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, Prongs! This is my kind of book club,” Sirius said, pumping his fist as they got closer to the sardonically named Book Club, the rock n roll bass line pouring from the door each time it opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus glared at his friends. “I thought this was an actual book club.” Remus pulled a stack of parchments from his pocket. “I made cheat sheets for all of you so you could contribute. This is just a pub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James looked at his friends with a mischievous grin. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pub, Remus. It’s karaoke night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus blanched, and stopped in his tracks. “Oh, no you don’t. Do you remember what happened last time we did karaoke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius giggled, a sound completely at odds with his gruff exterior. “We paid for the windows, Moony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And found a safe home for the giraffe,” Peter added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And really, you can’t tell me the barman didn’t look better after we fixed his nose,” James said, suppressing a laugh. “So really, no harm, no foul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus still hadn’t moved, but uncrossed his arms, holding his hand out to his friends in concession. “Fine. But I’m holding on to the wands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Moony, when you say it like that…” Sirius joked, but handed him his wand without hesitation. James and Peter followed suit. Peter went straight to the bar, jostling to be heard over the crowd, while Sirius went straight to the DJ, putting his name down for a song and slipping the man a note to be brought to the front of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had just set the beers on the table when the DJ announced Sirius’ name. He stood with a whoop, downed his beer in a single go, then jumped across the bar, skidding to a stop on the makeshift stage as the opening chords pumped through the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ooh, you make me live’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius’s rich baritone came through with the same operatic quality he loved of Freddy Mercury’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever this world can give to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Moony </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>you're all I see</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pranced about the tiny stage, gyrating such that everyone in the bar was starting to get warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, you make me live now, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Wormtail</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prongs</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, you make me live</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men left at the table, jeered as Sirius came over, throwing himself into a powerslide as he belted out his song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you're the best friends that I ever had</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been with you such a long time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my sunshine and I want you to know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That my feelings are true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you're my best friends...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd in the bar was on their feet, screaming and singing along, oblivious to the crack in Sirius’ voice when he sang “I really love you.” He returned to the table, eyes downcast. Remus put a hand over his on the table, followed by James and Peter. “Hey. We love you, too, Sirius.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>